


To Hell and Back

by RosyMiz



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Odyssey (League of Legends), odyssey Kayn - Freeform, odyssey sona
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 08:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16615073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyMiz/pseuds/RosyMiz
Summary: Sona has been spending her time in a prison on the Locus Armada, constantly questioned by Ordinal Kayn. The followers are getting picked off one by one, and she senses the cries of despair that come from within the Ordinal's body. She knows the fate of the world and the entity that is the scythe the Ordinal possesses. She must escape to prevent the world's end. But... how?





	To Hell and Back

**Author's Note:**

> I can finally post my story for League of Zines' Hitchhiker's Guide to the Odyssey zine, a free PDF zine based on the Odyssey universe! You can get the PDF from the link below!
> 
> https://leagueofzines.tumblr.com/post/180046065347/leagueofzines-well-hello-morning-star
> 
> I've also made an illustration based on this story as well, but please check it once you've read the story!

Another life was lost. Not an Ora Plant, but a creature. A Terraburster. It was taken—no, lured and dragged—away from its den, its offspring slain mercilessly with it. Its Ora continuously swirls in a frenzy, desperate for an escape.

Not that it matters, anyway.

Sona wakes to the stars beyond the glass ceiling as she quietly sits up. A dim white light flashes above an interface. The Ordinal hasn’t returned from his quest yet. But he’s near.

She tears her eyes away from the light and sighs grimacingly. It had been a few months since the Ordinal had taken her and the Templar followers prisoner in the Locus Armada. Sona was forcibly separated from the followers and kept in this room alone, where Kayn would constantly visit and try to question her about Ora and what powers and glory it can bring him.

The korobak who had protected her back in Ionan had lost his life the first week. When she heard the crying pleas and apologies from his Ora, she reassured him that it wasn’t his fault. There wasn’t much else she could have done to help him, she admits. The Ordinal had already absorbed his Ora into his body.

Sona had slowly noticed an increase of Ora within the Ordinal, and it wasn’t from what his ship had accrued from harvesting the megafauna. There was too much Ora for it to be from them. No, these were Ora from living creatures. The thought of it sickened her.

An alarm sounds from the other side of the door, the dim white light now a solid gold. Sona doesn’t budge from her bed as the door slams open with the same dissonant metallic clang. Her eyes cautiously watch ahead, but she knows who it is.

“I’m sure you figured it out already, but the Ordinal is due to arrive soon.” Spikes of white poke from the doorframe as a figure walks in with a leisurely step. A man in a dark purple suit approaches her with a tray in hand, the door sliding shut behind him. “Surprised?” Sona’s silent stare answers him. “Guess not. I tried.” He sets a tray of warm food by her bed and pauses as he’s about to turn to leave. His face is hidden by the shadows of the room.

Sona closes her eyes, knowing what’s to come.

“The Ordinal’s patience is wearing thin,” he says. “He’s changed since he acquired that strange weapon.” He turns to her with a grim expression. “You know what it is, don’t you? That thing that’s turned his own comrades against him.”

Sona does not answer. She can’t. Everything she has come to know about the entity within the scythe and the fate of the world can’t be put into one nod.

“Would you be able to stop him?”

His question draws her attention. Her brows furrow slightly in curiosity. Stop the Ordinal?

The officer hesitates, his hands balling into fists and slightly swinging at his sides as he mulls over a thought. “The Ordinal has been… talking to that scythe. He keeps muttering about an... an Ora Gate?”

At this, Sona’s eyes widen as a gasp escapes her lips. The scythe had told him about the Ora Gate. Her visions of a desolate apocalypse were slowly becoming true. If the Ordinal knows about the Ora Gate…

“Sona?” His touch made her recoil. “Whoa, hey, you alright?”

If the Ordinal knows about the Ora Gate, he can easily get more information out of the followers that she is a Templar. Someone who knows about Ora… who knows how to open the gate. She gripped her dress tight.

“Can you stop him?” he repeated.

Maybe. If her visions are true, chances could be slim. But there was still a chance. She has to take it. She nods.

“I see.”

The light above the interface suddenly turns gold again. The officer and Sona exchange knowing glances. He stiffens up, standing upright with a salute. 

The door slides open, and the stench of wet earth and Ora permeates the room. Sona watches the Ordinal walk in, a speck of dirt just barely coating his cheek. There is no sign of golden liquid dripping from him or the scythe, but Sona hears the cries of anguish of the Terraburster he killed.

“Ordinal Shieda Kayn, sir!” the officer salutes. 

“At ease,” the Ordinal says with a wave of his hand. He approaches Sona with the scythe almost looming behind him. “How are you, Sona? You must hate this claustrophobic room, but that can still change.” 

Sona doesn’t respond but keeps her eyes on Kayn and the scythe. This was how she always got underneath his skin. Frustrate him until he leaves. She knows Kayn can’t kill her. If he does, he will lose his only source of answers. He can’t afford to do that.

Kayn’s patience starts to thin already. His hand itches to grab the scythe and cleave her in half. 

_ “No. I told you already. Sona is the only person in this universe who knows how to open the Ora Gate,” _ the scythe hisses.  _ “The moment you kill her, the moment you lose everything.” _

“I know, Rhaast,” he mutters. “I can’t lose my key to the throne here.”

Rhaast, the entity’s name. The officer was right. Kayn was slowly falling under the influence of the scythe, further changing his personality and and desires. Sona glances at the officer, who looks grim. He can’t hear the scythe. No one can, other than Kayn and her. 

“Sona,” Kayn cooes with such a sickly sweet voice as he grips her chin to tilt her face up to the light. “I heard from a little star that you know how to open the Ora Gate.” His smile then grows sinister, almost crazed. “Mind telling me about that?”

Sona’s eyes show no sign of fear, irritating Kayn further. “Still not going to crack, hm?” He grabs her by the hood and shoves her into the glass window.

The officer’s eyes perks up, darting between Kayn and Sona. His arm shuffles behind him. The toe of the scythe is pointed at him in an instant, causing the officer to freeze.

“Not another move, Commander. I will not have anyone interfere.” Kayn does not look at the officer. 

The officer bows his head. “My apologies, Ordinal.”

“You think I’m afraid to show some violence to get what I want, especially knowing you hold the answers to everything? Don’t kid yourself. You  _ know _ what I’ve done to many of those followers.” His golden eye bores into her own. “Don't think I won't do the same to you.” Even in this situation, Sona remains quiet and stares. But this time, her gaze aims at Rhaast with a strange glint in her eye. Kayn clicks his tongue and releases her. “It wouldn’t do if I didn’t show mercy, would it? How about we leave this here,” he pauses to lean closer, “and continue where we left off tomorrow?” After a pause, he turns and leaves the room without another word. 

The officer waits patiently until the door slides shut and Kayn is out of earshot. He looks at Sona, who is fixing her headwear.

Sona sighs as she sits upright against the glass. Kayn has finally gone too deep under the scythe’s influence. He won’t stop this violence until he gets the answers out of her, even if it means she will come out of this just barely alive. She had to escape, or the world will finally be on its path to destruction.

“You alright?”

The officer’s voice snaps Sona out of her thoughts. Her eyes shoot up to meet the officer’s. She nods. The two remain silent, their eyes locked for a moment.

“Don’t even think about it,” the officer states. “This room is rigged with sensors and alarms. You wouldn’t make it.” 

_ But I can. _

“Even if you found a way to bypass all the security measures in this room, there are other officers out there.” 

_ Unless you’re with me.  _

“It’s impossible. You’d be better off surviving here than try.” 

_ Let’s get you out of here. _

The officer looks at the tray of food he had set down earlier and grabs it. “The food’s already gone cold. I’ll bring you another one tonight.”

_ You can trust me. _

Sona watches him disappear down the hallway. She catches his glance and bows her head. For once, she felt hope.

* * *

 

The sound of the access indicator alerts Sona from her bed. She sees the officer come in with a tray of warm food… in full fightgear. 

“Eat. You’ll need the energy.” He turns away and speaks through gritted teeth. “Don’t look at me. Just listen. The listening devices in the room are disabled, but not the sensors. I talked to the followers, and they’re going to create a distraction so the Ordinal will come away from his interface.” He lightly slaps Sona’s back. “Sorry about that. I can’t let the Ordinal catch on. Keep eating.”

The food is pleasantly warm and delicious this time. Is it because she will finally escape? That despite the slim chances of doing so, the opportunity has come? 

“The followers’ prison will unlock in the next few minutes. I have to let the Ordinal know that he needs to help us.” He sees her glance and smiles. “I’m a Commander. They can’t just disobey my orders. The Ordinal certainly can’t ignore my request for help either.” He reaches into a pocket, retrieving a pocket watch and catching a device that spills out along with it. He opens the watch while sliding the device under Sona’s hand. “I’ve set your door to unlock when I give the signal, so use this to create a hologram of yourself during the ruckus and then escape.”

Sona’s grip on the device grows slightly tighter. She doesn’t know how to thank him enough. 

In that moment, an outroar echoes throughout the hallway. The followers.

“There it is. I’ll come for you soon. I put a tracker on your back, so I can find you easily. Escape and hide somewhere until then.” The officer runs out of the room, and the light turns white. 

Sona breathes out, holding the hologram device close to her. She can escape now. Patiently waiting, she pretends to pace about the room anxiously with the hologram device scanning her movements, until she hears the access indicator beep. The door slides open soon after.

Immediately, Sona activates the hologram and throws it near the bed. She runs outside, straight down the hallway. She hears the panicked orders and footsteps of other slingtroopers. She even hears the officer giving incorrect orders in the distance to give her more time to hide. 

Just as she turns the corner, she runs into a follower supposedly leading slingroopers in the wrong direction. In a hurry, the follower says, “Sona, run the other way and head left. There is a room solely for recycling materials. The Commander told me to tell you this.” 

But when the follower is about to keep going, Sona stops her. She doesn’t want to lose more people than she has and will now. 

The follower squeezes Sona’s hand. “For you, my Templar, I would give up my life, if it means you will live and stop the destruction of this world.” The follower breaks out of Sona’s grasp and runs on. 

Sona takes the follower’s instructions and hides in the said room. She waits and waits until the officer comes for her. Somewhere in the vessel, she hears the Ordinal and the dying cries of the followers. She knows. The followers will all die just to help her escape. She mourns those who have died and will die, even while knowing their fate is to be stored in the body of the Ordinal.

The door of the room slams open, and the officer grabs Sona’s arm to lift her up. “We have no time. The Ordinal’s heading to your room.” He brings out a compression cube and breaks it, Sona’s etwahl appearing in a flash of light. “We’re going to the escape pods! It’s straight down the hall!”

As they run down the halls, the roar of the Ordinal echoes from Sona’s prison. “Where is she?” he hollers. She feels it. She feels his presence growing closer. He wouldn’t catch up to them in time.

Or so she thought.

From the walls, Kayn materializes like a shadow with the scythe held right above them. The toe of the scythe inches closer to the small of her back, and she knows she won’t evade it in time to avoid it.

“Move!” The officer shoves Sona ahead, leaving the scythe’s blade to pierce his torso with a sickening sound. He hisses briefly before coughing up blood. 

Sona doesn’t know what happens next. It’s as if she moved on instinct, for she sweeps her fingers across her etwahl--a golden light bursting forth and capturing Kayn within its melody. 

In that short instance, she feels the the Ora Kayn harvested in his body. 

In that short instance, determination flares within her. 

In that short instance, she reaches out and pulls. 

Ora suddenly spews forth from Kayn’s body, almost oozing out of his skin like water. Enough to fill the hallway. It condenses into a orb into Sona’s hand before bursting into a wave of gold to hold Kayn back while she scoops up the officer in her arms. She runs as fast as she can and shuts the door to the hall while Kayn lies disoriented on the floor.

She sets the officer down on the floor and gently shakes him. He’s still breathing, thank goodness. But he has already lost a lot of blood. She begins to panic, knowing her own powers can’t heal him enough. The orb of Ora floats above the center of her etwahl, and for a moment, she considers. Just as she reaches for the orb, the officer’s hand grab her wrist.

“Don’t. I won’t make it at this rate.” The officer releases her, pressing the wound on his abdomen. “Listen to me. Find my brother. He’s not the best person to turn to, but he’s the only person I can trust with you.”

Sona shakes her head. She gently sets him down and opens the nearest escape pod. They were going to escape together to his brother. The officer could still be saved. She picks him back up and walks to the entrance, despite his protests.

But they freeze when a familiar outcry echoes from the hall. “Sona! You will not escape me! Give me back what was mine!” Kayn bellows from the other side of the door. 

Before Sona can think of another plan, she already finds herself inside the escape pod, the door already shut and sealed. She rushes to the window and bangs her hands against it. No, he couldn’t die like this. She wiggles the handle to try to open it, but it doesn’t budge. The system states the coordinates of its destination, preparing to launch. 

The officer shakily touches the other side of the window to match her touch. “This was the only thing I could think of.” He takes another breath. 

Kayn materializes into the room through the door, like he did from the walls. 

She pushes at the door, almost pleading the officer to join her. He only shakes his head. “My brother, his name is Yasuo. Find him.” He pauses, as if hesitating, but he speaks like his last good-bye, “My name is Yone.”

The escape pod launches into the empty space before Sona can do anything else, the name of her savior echoing louder than the screams of rage and despair that comes from the Locus Armada. She slides down the door to her knees, shaking with silent sobs that mourn the officer, Yone.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the illustration based on this story!  
> https://twitter.com/RosyMiz/status/1062465640869507072


End file.
